Who'd Have Known?
by Vampire Assasin
Summary: Maximum RIde is a 17 year old winged mutant living with her sister, Angel, who is also a mutant, in a vaccent warehouse. One day a stranger follows Max home. Who is the stranger and how do they know their parents, Ter-Borchet and Annne Walker? FAX


**This is my first story, so critisism is welcome, but please NO flames.**

Maximum Ride

_Who'd Have Known?_

Rated T for Teen drama *gasp!*, Language, Evil bitches, lyrics, evil jerks, and High school.

Maximum Ride is a 17 year old with wings. She and her little sister, Angel, escaped their abusive step-father Ter-Borchet and abusive mother Anne Walker. They performed countless unspeakable experaments upon the two, forcing them to go to school,  
>and to live in dog crates for the first five years of their lives. Now they're living on the streets, untill one day a stranger sees the two living in an vaccent warehouse and takes them to their house. Who is the stranger? How do they know their secret? Read to find out in...<br>WHO'D HAVE KNOWN!

3rd Person POV

_All around me are familiar faces_  
><em>Worn out places, worn out faces<em>  
><em>Bright and early for their daily races<em>  
><em>Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere<em>  
><em>Their tears are fillin' up their glasses<em>  
><em>No expression, no expression<em>  
><em>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<em>  
><em>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dyin'<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>

_Children waitin' for the day they feel good_  
><em>Happy birthday, happy birthday<em>  
><em>Made to feel the way that every child should<em>  
><em>Sits and listen, sits and listen<em>  
><em>Went to school and I was very nervous<em>  
><em>No one knew me, no one knew me<em>  
><em>Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?<em>  
><em>Look right through me, look right through me<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dyin'<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dyin'<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>A raunchy young world<em>  
><em>Mad world<em>

Maximum Ride sang, strumming her beautifuly crafted acoustic guitar. Her voice sounding like bells atracted many by-standers in the local park of this upstate New York neighborhood. They all formed a bubble around the 17 year old girl, who was oddley beautiful for what they thought as homeless and dirty. The people all clapped, and threw their pocket change into her open velvet padded guitar case.

"Thank You," Max said while the crowed all left, returning back to their glamorous life, probably to never think about the girl sitting upon the fountain ledge, playing the guitar and singing from her soul.

Max threw her waist long, dirty blond hair into a messy bun and counted the bills and change found in her guitar's case.

$10 from yesterday, plus $20 from last week, and $20 from today equals $40.

"Yes!" Max said under her breath. She had 40 dollars to spend on whim. They were eating good tonight! She tied the bills together, and put the few loose quarters in her Goodwill sweatshirt pocket. Then her strong but delicate fingers put the one-of-a-kind guitar back into it's padded case.

She stood up, and as swift as she cpuld be, she ducked into the shadows, then the surrounding woods, all while tying her guitar case tightly to her back yet away from her shoulder blades. Through the visable slits in her sweatshirt, a pair of 14 foot wings with feathers that range from a dark to light brown and have white streaks across them came out and narrowly evaded the close knit trees. Then with a running start she flapped her wings and took off from the ground. In a matter of seconds she was at the height of which airplanes flew.

She then kicked into a hyper speed that only she possesed, ad was at her and her younger biological sister's vaccent warehouse.

"Angel! I"m home!" She called out, stepping into the warehouse, then locking the door behind her.

"Maxy!" Angel yelled and ran into Max's open waiting arms. 


End file.
